BBQ, Sausages and Champagne
by CeeDee
Summary: 1x2 or 2 x1? A boring gardenparty develops to something more interesting.


BBQ, Sausages and Champagne

A cooperation of Sakusha and me. Credits belon to her all the same.

Pairings: 1x2 – or 2 x 1?

Gundam Wing's boys don't belong to me. I just borrowed some of the players and they're already back in their proper places. Promised.

-

-

-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Leaning back against the wall of the house, Duo yawned and crossed his arms in front of his chest for the umpteenth time, and let his eyes roam over the premises.

He was bored. Very bored. And a little miffed that Heero was inside in an air-conditioned room watching the security monitors, while he had been assigned to security detail outside, in the blazing hot sun, for another one of Relenas God awful boring garden parties.

He yawned again and shifted his stance, eyes taking in the politicians and their significant others, the ladies in their impossible fluffy, bloomy summer dresses, and big hats. They held their glasses with stiff fingers, or nibbled on their grilled food on fine white porcelain dishes - prepared by cooks in white clothes and huge hats on their heads - careful not to get grease stains on their fine clothes. And they had the nerve to call this a _barbeque_. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Boring.

He had a different opinion on how a barbeque should be held. Not in a setting of tiny tables, decked with white tablecloths, porcelain plates, and expensive silverware; a small orchestra playing delicate tones unnoticed in the background and champagne sipped from delicate flutes. It should be a loud thing, with loud colored clothes, beer and hysterical laugher, clouds of smoke, grease smeared all over, and a cook with a funny apron, stealing the grilled goods before the guests got to it.

He sighed.

There had been a few moments of amusement when Relena realized that it was Duo on duty and not Heero. Relena inelegantly had displayed her disappointment when she realized that she wouldn't be able to hang on the arm of her not so secret crush. Duo found her badly suppressed, if short lived, temper hilarious. However, as the guest started to arrive, she halted her huffing, stomping and pouting, and put on the mask of an ever so polite princess. Gah.

He softly snickered to himself, knowing that Heero, sitting in the control room so that he could direct security from there, hid there on purpose. Lucky bastard. Sitting in the cool air-conditioned room, observing the monitors, whilst Duo was out here, sweating in the summer heat, and playing babysitter for the high and mighty.

Security detail sucked sometimes.

There was twice the amount of guards as were necessary, providing more than enough security for the tiny event. It wasn't even that there were that many high caliber guests among the party. Mostly wannabe folks, and the newly rich, they were basking in the attention, and the honor of being invited.

"You look hot." His earpiece came to life and he jumped.

"Man, do you have to do that?" Duo gripped his chest dramatically and rolled his eyes.

Soft laughter was his answer. "I'm watching you." A pause. "Do you know that there's a secluded spot in the garden with no one around, and in full camera view?"

A wicked grin spread over Duos face. "Oh, really? Tell me about it, hot stud." He licked his lips.

"In the East garden. To the left of the fountain. There are some really… tall and …tight hedges there." Heeros voice was husky.

"Secluded, huh?" Duo asked as he started to walk casually to the East garden. "And I suppose you want a peep show, is that it?"

"Baby, I love to watch you."

Duo chuckled. "Well then you better get ready for the show, stud."

°°°°°°°°°°°

Relena stepped away from another adoring fan as she noticed Duo leaving left his post. She watched him walk with purpose towards the lesser-used grounds and wondered what he could possibly be doing away from all the guests. Curiously, she intended on following, but she was pulled away by another guest.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Duo found the spot Heero directed him to, secluded as promised and a camera to boot. "That camera is supposed to be facing the fountain you know," he said, noticing the way it was turned towards the hedges in an awkward angle.

"I'll fix it later. Besides, it was you, who said rules were made to be broken. And I don't want to watch the i _fountain /i _." Duo imagined the glint in Heeros eyes.

"You set this up earlier, didn't you?" Duo laughed softly as he came to that realization." You're a wicked, wicked man."

"I'm only wicked for you. Back up a little... there. Now I can see you."

Duo grinned up into the camera. "So, baby. You want a show, am I right?" Duo ran his hands slowly over the front of his pants.

"I want to see you touching yourself, Duo. I want to see your cock in your hands. I want you to imagine my mouth on you."

"You never did have a problem telling me what you want," Duo breathed. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it, until it hung open around his torso. Roaming his hands over his chest, he plucked at one of his nipples, until it stood hard and firm. Then he ran his hands down the zipper of his pants so that Heero could see the growing erection through the material. "Is that what you want, babe?"

"Yes," Heero hissed in his ear. "Unzip your pants, let me see you. Let me feel your dick in my mouth. Let me taste you."

Duo panted into his mic, knowing Heero could see and hear how turned on he was by Heero's words. He liked to do this. As much as Heero liked to play the voyeur, Duo liked to be the exhibitionist. He forgot about the party and the people. He forgot about the garden and the summer heat and just focused on the sound of Heero's husky voice. He would do anything for that voice.

Duo made a show of undoing his pants. He lowered them to his hips, and exposed himself for the camera. Heero's voice guided his hands so that Duo was rubbing himself, bringing his erection to full length.

"Like what you see?" Duo asked.

Heero was panting too, but his voice sounded frustrated. "Damnit!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong, baby, am I not close enough to the camera?" Duo said, tweaking one of his nipples.

"I'm so fucking turned on... and the video cut out. I must have pinched the wires when I moved the camera."

Duo imagined Heero drooling over a blank monitor and snickered. "S'okay, Heero. I'm still here. Tell me what you want, baby. Close your eyes and see me."

After a moment Duo heard Heeros voice again. "I see you. I see how big you are just hearing my voice. I see your hands on that delicious cock of yours."

What Heero didn't see was who was walking swiftly up the cobblestone towards the secluded fountain. Duo heard someone approaching and had just enough time to pull his pants up, and duck behind the bush and out on the opposite pathway.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Relena looked all over the backyard until she came upon a fountain that she'd only seen once before during her time in the gardens. She could have sworn she'd heard Duos voice, but once in the clearing, the braided man was nowhere to be found. She was quite ready to stomp back to the party when she saw something hanging from one of the bushes. She picked it up and realized that it was a com unit, like the ones most of her security detail had on. When she put it to her ear, she was surprised to hear Heeros voice on the other end.

Relena put the com all the way into her ear, and immediately started a full body blush. The things Heero was saying to her were just unreal! She'd always hoped... always dreamed... but this? This was beyond her wildest imagination. How Heero set this up for her to find, she'd never know, but it just had to be for her. Who else would he say all these deliciously wicked things too?

'...your shirt. Your nipples are hard. I can feel..." Relena realized that a camera faced her way. Heero could see her nipples? She never would have guessed about Heero's voyeuristic tendencies, but she was turned on by the thought of showing herself to him.

Heeros voice was low, almost hypnotic. "Now your pants. I want them off. Feel my hands pulling them down your thighs, down to your ankles. Leave them there. You're mine. Do you feel me, touching you, watching you? Do you feel the air touching your skin? That's it baby, touch yourself..."

Relena gulped. Touch herself? Pants? She was wearing a dress... one that she'd hoped Heero would find flattering. He must have meant her underwear. Did he really expect her to take her panties off? She entertained the thought, but was weak in the knees listening to Heero undress her in his imagination.

"What are you doing i _here /i _!" Suddenly there was an other voice quietly laughing over the com, and Relena realized Heero was talking to someone in the security room. "Duo, baby, you get the best ideas." There were rustling sounds and a murmuring voice. "Oh, yesss, You touching me is better than watching you." Harsh panting sounded in Relena's ear, and she sat down on her ass, hard.

_DUO!_ Heero had thought he has been talking to i _Duo /i _? Relena held her breath, hands clutching her chest, her head reeling with the knowledge that Heero hadn't been talking to her at all. The one he'd been thinking of touching, of undressing here in her garden was Duo. She would have been heartbroken, had she not been so utterly mortified about the fact that she had been listing in on such an intimate conversation. Slowly, she looked up to the camera. She realized that it must be broken, otherwise Heero would have known all along just to whom he'd been talking too.

The com was still working, however. Relena could hear Heero moaning into it. Very slowly and carefully, Relena pulled the com from her ear, as if that action might somehow give her away. Then she turned it off, stood, pushed it in the pocket of her dress and, dusting herself off, walked out back to her party. Realizing that, all the time, she'd never had had a chance at Heero at all.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

The clean up crew started dismantling the tables and chairs as the last guest left for the evening. Food handlers cleaned up the buffet, and everyone on security detail breathed a sigh of relief. Almost everyone. There were two that hadn't been seen since near the beginning of the garden party, and those were the two Relena didn't want to see the most. However, as she entered the house, she saw them emerging from the small room just down the hall. The security room.

Heero came out first, his jacket lapels slightly uneven and his tie tellingly loose. The top button of his shirt was missing, and though his shirt was tucked in, his belt seemed to be missing. Behind him came Duo, no jacket to speak of and he hadn't even tried to tuck his shirt in. His hair was mussed and his eyes were glowing with mischief.

"Hey, Relena." Duo waved at Relena as she walked up the hallway. "Great shindig, huh?"

"Barbeque, Duo. It was barbeque," Heero corrected. "And it looked like you had a good time, Relena."

Relena knew just who she wanted to barbeque, but kept herself from following that line of thought.

"Why, thank you. Yes, it was a lovely barbeque. But I believe there were a few security problems that need to be addressed before the next one."

"Really?" Heero asked, a little offended, knowing that he'd covered everything there was to think of, and that he'd done an exemplary job. "What's wrong? Did I miss something?" He asked, trying not to sound defensive.

"I believe… this," Relena pulled out the tiny com unit from the pocket of her dress and handed it to Duo, "belongs to someone on the security detail. I think that whoever lost it should be reprimanded. If the wrong person got hold of this, it could be... damaging to security, don't you think?"

Duo took the com, looking a little flushed. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered, not quite meeting her eyes.

Relena turned to leave but halfway down the hall, she turned back, "And Heero? There's a camera in the East garden, which seems to be broken. See that it gets repaired."

Heeros reply sounded as if he'd eaten something that didn't agree with him. "Yes ma'am."

Relena looked the two over, and was pleased to see that they both looked like puppies that had done something very very naughty.

The two watched as Relena walked upstairs, seemingly untouched over the days events, but when she reached the top, and she was no longer in the their view, she heard Duo say the one word that summed up her day very nicely.

"Crap."

°°°°°°°°°°°°

end


End file.
